Tranquilidad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La guerra había acabado y la paz había llegado. Una nueva generación se acercaba al mundo. Pero el aun tenía una que otra duda sobre si debía caminar por la luz. ¿Podrá decirle que aun teme un poco?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo un capítulo más. Un capítulo especial para una semana especial. Cumpliré 4 años en fanfiction y hasta ese días subiré mi fanfic numero 100. Así que sin demorar más, a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Una noche tranquila, una luna tan grande y brillante acompañada de sus amigas las estrellas. El aire estaba tranquilo, no estaba ni frio ni caliente, estaba en un estado medio. Bajo todo este manto se podía apreciar a una pelirroja, la cual, con anterioridad tenía una larga cabellera y ahora lo había cortado hasta los hombros.

El tiempo había pasado, muchas cosas habían pasado, entre ellas el final de la guerra y la llegada de la paz. Y junto con esa paz una nueva generación de magos, una nueva generación de gremios. Una nueva generación de todo.

Ya no había peligro, solo había paz y tranquilidad. Y como siempre, ellos eran los revoltosos que siempre causarían problemas al mundo.

-¿Erza?

Sus pensamientos fueron disueltos cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamo. Sabia de quien era esa voz.

-¿Sucede algo Jellal?

-Solo te estoy vigilando de que no te vayas a enfermar

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y vio como aquel sujeto se situó a un lado de ella, tratando de dar la espalda al escenario que ella veía y solo observándola a ella.

-No te deberías de preocupar tanto Jellal, ambos estamos bien

La escarlata le dedico una mirada tranquila, bajo sus manos hasta su muy abultado vientre, empezó a dar leves caricias. Todo estaba siendo observado por un muy orgulloso peli azul, de por si ella es hermosa, ahora con ese aspecto lo era más.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado fuerte pero solamente estoy tratando de que el gremio no me mate si te ven haciendo esto

Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar como el gremio era demasiado sobreprotector, en especial el espíritu del maestro, el siempre rondaba por ahi tratando de protegerlos y más con sus queridas "niñas" y sus nuevos "nietos".

-Ya lo sé, solo que me salí a que me diera un poco de aire, pienso que no estaría mal que salga de vez en cuando

-Ya veo

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ellos. Ella soltó el aire que había estado guardando, sabía que algo más le incomodaba, al final decidió empezar la plática.

-¿Aun no te acostumbras, Jellal?

El nombrado solo alzo su mirada al cielo, al parecer era eso lo que le estaba preocupando.

-Si te soy sincero, no, a pesar de que han pasado muchas cosas aun no me acostumbro al mundo de la luz, es muy difícil que al final me perdonaran y ahora pertenezca a un gremio, muchas cosas pasaron en estos últimos años y yo estaba tan acostumbrado a caminar por las sombras que ahora es realmente difícil…

Ella le sonrió y poso su mano en el hombro de él, otorgándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Jellal, no te deberías de mortificar demasiado, ahora eres libre y vas a caminar por nuestro mismo camino, nosotros te enseñaremos que nunca más deberás vencerte y que nunca regresaras a esa oscuridad, nosotros te ayudaremos a que camines por nuestro mismo camino

El la miro atento y al final le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si no tanto Natsu, el maestro y todo el gremio, te meterán una patada en el trasero por pensar en esas cosas y si lo sigues pensando te ira peor, el gremio es así, te ayudara y si no aprendes te patearan hasta que aprendas

Y al final ella soltó una pequeña risita, cosa que lo contagio. Terminaron de reír y este se acerco abrazarla.

-Gracias por confiar todos estos años en mi Erza, por confiar y por esperarme, no sé cómo podría compensarte

Ella se quedo callada por unos momentos, se separaron lentamente y podía jurar que sus ojos habían brillado por un momento.

-Podrías compensarme con tu palabra de que nunca te irás y nunca nos dejaras

-Lo prometo Erza, nunca te abandonare, nunca los abandonare

Y poso su mano en el gran vientre, donde sintió una pequeña patada. Sus ojos brillaron y soltó una pequeña risita, despues de esa patada sentía muchas más, no quería separar su mano de su abultado vientre. Ahí había una nueva vida, una vida que nacerá gracias a ellos dos.

-Y también comprándome diario un pastel de fresas

El soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de la escarlata. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio levemente.

-Eso nunca faltara, hay demasiado pasteles de fresa en la casa, en el gremio y los pasteleros están haciendo demasiados pasteles de reserva, así que eso no te preocupes que eso nunca faltara

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la gran Titania se sonrojara y empezara a balbucear unas cosas.

-Vamos adentro o me ira peor mañana

Le pasó una mano por la cintura de la mujer y empezaron a caminar adentro de la casa.

-Por cierto Jellal, me gustaría comer un pastel de fresa, al bebe le gustaría

-Claro que si

Le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras la dejaba en la gran cama y bajaba a la parte de la cocina a ir por unos, veinte pasteles, al menos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Jellal quiero un pastel…

-Ya voy…

Se podía apreciar a un muy tranquilo peli azul caminando por los pasillos del gremio hasta llegar con la peliblanca cocinera y demonio.

-Valla, Jellal se volvió todo un mandilón

A sus espaldas había hablado un pelirrosa, al lado de él se encontraban dos pelinegros quienes reían por la escena. Aunque se tuvieron que callar cuando sintieron una espada rozando sus caras.

-Es mejor que se queden callados

Una voz profunda venia de la pelirroja, los tres huyeron mientras que un sonriente peli azul miraba a su mujer.

-Se lo merecían

Sonrió y camino de nuevo con ella con al menos unos diez pasteles más.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 4 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
